


Habits

by saaarebas



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjobs with feeling, bottom!jason, handjobs, lots of feelings, not really underage, pre-series tho so, why am i tagging there's like five fics in this tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaarebas/pseuds/saaarebas
Summary: Tim has a lot of bad habits, but kissing Jason just might be his worst one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more soft football otp, this time with porn!

It starts the same way every time.

They’re fifteen, and the first time it happens is a surprise. It’s a Tuesday night, somewhere between sunset and dinner time. When Tim came over for his weekly dinner at the Streets, Jason dragged him upstairs without missing a beat.

He’s lying on his stomach on Jason’s bed, feet dangling off the edge. They’re looking at a magazine, a new copy of Sports Illustrated. Tim flips the page and together they read an article about the NFL’s newest rising star. He nudges Jason with his shoulder. “That’s gonna be you.”

Even at fifteen, Jason is a star. He’s fast and smart and can throw like nobody’s business. Plus, he lives and breathes football, which is almost more important. Tim’s heard the coach talking to him, knows that they have private training sessions. It’s known without ever having to be said that Jason will play high school football, then college, then pro. 

Beside him, Jason nudges him back. “Maybe.” He runs a finger over the glossy pages, likely imagining his own picture plastered there. “Where are you gonna be?”

Tim ponders the question. “I’m at home,” he decides. “I’m taking care of the ranch.” Jason gives him a confused look and he shrugs. “We’ve got a shooting range together. We have like, a bunch of dogs and stuff. Maybe we keep horses.” 

“Horses,” muses Jason. “We could do that.” He leans back on an elbow and looks at Tim contemplatively. “We still gonna be friends by then?”

“Sure, Street,” says Tim dismissively. “We’re gonna be friends forever.” 

And that must have been the right thing to say, because Jason gives him this huge sunny smile, all white teeth against summer-tanned skin. “Right, Timmy.” Jay sits back up and moves closer, and there’s this...moment. This quiet pause where the world stops and shrinks down to just the two of them. Then Jason kisses him. It’s barely a kiss, just a press of lips. There’s no way Jason was aiming for the cheek and missed. 

Then Jason’s rolling over onto his back, and it’s like it never happened, except it definitely, definitely did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the porn begins

The second time it happens Tim knows it’s coming. 

“This is a valley of ashes,” says Jason. “A fantastic farm where ashes grow like wheat into ridges and hills and grotesque gardens; where ashes take the forms of houses and chimneys and rising smoke and, finally, with a transcendent effort, of men who move dimly and already crumbling through the powdery air.”

Tim closes his eyes and yawns. Jason’s been trying to get him to pull up his socks for about a week now. He gets like this sometimes, all focused and determined on one thing. It’ll pass in a few weeks, but right now, it’s hell. 

There’s a dull thunk as the book Jason was holding hits Tim in the face. “Hey!” He sits up, rubbing his forehead. The Great Gatsby. Huh. 

“C’mon, man,” says Jason, sitting down heavily on Tim’s desk chair. “Don’t you care at all? We have an English unit test next week.” 

Tim shrugs. “Not really. ‘S boring. Plus I hate reading.” He lets the book drop to the floor heavily. 

“God!” Jason reaches over and thwacks him on the forehead. “That’s why I was reading it to you, dumbass. Were you even listening at all?”

“Sorry,” says Tim, looking entirely unrepentant. “Why do I have to study anyways? Let’s just not and say we did.” 

“Because you have to pass, man.” Jason says, spinning around in the chair. “No pass, no play.” 

Tim snorts. “They never enforce that. B’sides, the rally girls do all my essays and shit. I’ll be fine.” 

There’s a long pause. Then Jason sighs. “Don’t you think there’s things I’d rather be doing too? Timmy, don’t you ever think about the future?” He puts out a hand to stop his rotations and frowns. “Like, what you’re going to do after high school?” 

“I’ll be fine. You’re gonna get that NFL money, and I’ll have my one percent.” 

Jason shrugs. “Alright, but what if..what if that doesn’t happen? What if I don’t go pro, or..?” 

“Or what, Six?” Tim sits up. “What if we’re not friends anymore? What if the earth gets hit by a giant asteroid and we all explode?” 

“No, just..” Jason sighs and rubs his face with his hands. “What if something happens? You can’t just rely on me your whole life. You gotta have a back-up plan.” 

“No, I don’t.” says Tim stubbornly. There’s a point to some of what Jason’s saying, but it’s far easier to discount it than admit he’s maybe a little bit scared.

“Whatever.” Jason picks up the Great Gatsby and hands it back to Tim. “Do it for me, okay? Because I’m asking.” 

And that...is so not fair. Because Jason totally knows that he’s got irresistible puppy dog eyes, and even without them, Tim would probably do most things if Jason asked him to. Tim glares at him. “That’s not fair, and you know it.” Which is as much of a yes as he’s going to get. 

“Life isn’t,” says Jason, and then he’s leaning forwards, and his hands are on Tim’s knees, and everything drops away to nothing. For a moment, Tim thinks the world might end right then and there. He wouldn’t mind so much. Your last sight on earth could get a lot worse than Jason Street and his blue, blue eyes. 

Tim doesn’t know quite how it happened, but they’re kissing. And it’s fucking amazing. It’s possibly the best kiss Tim’s ever had.

Jason’s technique isn’t great, there’s a little bit too much teeth, but it’s somehow made up for by the fact that it’s Jason. And really, Tim had almost forgotten about that weird time when they were fifteen, but now...now he’s wondering how the hell he managed to spend the last few years not kissing Jay. 

They break apart, and there’s a beat where Tim almost has time to think about what the hell they’re doing. Then Jason’s in his lap, legs on either side of his thighs, and all thoughts fly out of his head. 

Tim snakes an arm around Jason’s waist, pulling him closer, and their lips connect again in a heated kiss. He slides a hand under the hem of Jason’s t-shirt, feeling the hard planes of muscle underneath. Jason’s skin is hot to the touch, and Tim’s suddenly reminded of how much clothes they’re wearing. 

“Shirt,” says Tim huskily, breaking away to push the hair out of his face. Jason nods like it’s the best damn idea he’s heard in his life, and quickly pulls his shirt up and off his body. 

In the light, Jason’s muscles are even more impressive. He’s a thing of beauty, really, a sun-tanned golden demigod right here in Dillon. Right here in Tim’s bed. Which, okay, yeah, Tim’s always been aware that Jason’s pretty fucking gorgeous, but not like, in a gay way. This new development is weird. It should be weird. 

But it’s not. It feels...normal. Right. Like they make out all the time, like this is what it’s supposed to have been like all along. 

Insistent fingers are tugging at the bottom of Tim’s shirt. Above him, Jason frowns. “C’mon, you too.” So Tim reaches for the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to get them open. He must be like, nervous or tired or something because his hands aren’t working right, and soon he’s letting Jason push him onto his back and undo the shirt himself. 

Jason makes short work of it, his fingers quick and deft. Then he’s running his hands over Tim’s chest with something close to awe on his face. “Fuck, man,” he says softly. He draws aimless patterns over Tim’s abs, playing with the light hair there.

Tim’s really trying to have this not end in like four seconds, but if Jason doesn’t hurry it up he’s in serious danger of shooting off in his jeans. He’s not a blushing virgin by any means but it’s different with Jason, more real and exhilarating than it’s ever really been before. When Jason’s fingers skate across a nipple, Tim lets out a groan. His hips jerk up of their own accord, and there’s a spark of white-hot feeling when his erection brushes against Jason’s. 

Jason laughs quietly. “Easy there.” He grinds down against Tim, and it feels so toe-curling good that he can’t help but let out a low moan. 

“Jason,” says Tim, propping himself up on his elbows and reaching for the clasp of the other boy’s jeans. “C’m here.” He pops open the button and yanks Jason’s jeans down a few inches. It’s just enough space to work his hand into Jason’s boxers. 

 

When Tim gets a hand around Jason’s cock, he shudders all over and lets out a loud moan. Tim thanks God that Billy’s out of town, since Jason clearly can’t keep his voice down. It’s hot, seeing him all shameless and needy. He’s fucking Tim’s fist in earnest now, the slick head of his cock sliding easily through Tim’s fingers. 

“Yeah, c’mon, Six,” says Tim, his voice ragged. “Do it.” And Jason stills and shudders, and he’s coming, as if on command. Hot come spurts across Tim’s chest and it’s weird and disgusting and hot and it makes Tim’s dick throb at the thought. He works Jason through it, till he pushes his hand away with a soft noise. 

Then Jason’s sliding down the bed to settle in between Tim’s legs, and oh. 

It’s not like Tim’s never had a blowjob before. But this time it’s Jason, Jason’s hands on his belt buckle, Jason’s hot breath against the tip of his cock. He watches as Jason swallows him down, mouth hot and wet and perfect. He’s jacking what he can’t fit in his mouth, and Jason’s not as spectacular as Tyra in his technique but it’s still amazing. Maybe even better. 

Because it’s Jason’s sandy head between his thighs, and Jason’s hands on him, rough with calluses, and Jason who’s making these small enthusiastic noises like he’s having the fucking time of his life with Tim’s dick in his mouth. And Tim must moan or swear or something, because Jason’s looking up, eyes big and round and mouth still stretched around his dick. And that just does it for Tim. He’s coming hard without warning, and that doesn’t even matter because Jay swallows like a champ. And maybe Tim blacks out a little because the next thing he knows he’s lying on his back staring up at the ceiling and Jason’s lying beside him, head propped on one hand.

“Rise and shine,” says Jason. 

“Hey,” Tim says. There’s a crease in Jason’s brow that means he’s thinking hard, and Tim wants to reach out and smooth it out with his finger, so he does. “Stop thinking so much.”

“Can’t help it,” Jason shrugs. He picks at a fluff on Tim’s bedspread. “We good?” 

Tim’s known Jason long enough to tell when he’s being serious. “Yeah,” says Tim. He thinks about it for a second, and realizes it’s true. “We’re good.” 

The smile that erupts across Jason’s face is blinding. “Cool,” he says. “Cool. So…” He sits up and leans across the bed, picking up a book from the floor. “The Great Gatsby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst tag truly begins to apply.

It’s the end of the summer before senior year. It’s too hot to wear clothes, and Jason’s parents are away for the weekend, so they’ve basically been fucking around all day. Tim feels sticky and gross. He’s got come on his chest, and his thighs and his stomach. He needs a shower badly, but the urge to stay with Jason is stronger. 

“Senior year, man,” says Jason suddenly. He’s sprawled out on his back beside Tim, legs tangled in the sheets. “Who would’ve thought?”

Tim turns his head to the side and smirks at him. “Well, considering it was junior year last year…” 

Jason kicks him. “You’re such a dick.”

“Yeah, but you like it.” Tim rolls over onto his stomach and rests on his forearms. He looks down at Jason, who’s got his eyes closed. 

“You know what I mean though,” says Jason. “It’s so weird. We’ll be graduating soon. This is our last year on the Panthers.”

“Yeah,” says Tim. He’s not quite sure where this is going. 

“Who knows what it’ll be like this time next year?” There’s an odd sound in Jason’s voice, like he’s tiptoeing around saying something.

“What’re you tryna say, Street?” Tim asks. 

“Nothing, just..I’ll be going to UCLA or wherever for football, and you’re gonna be here, right, so like..I don’t know, all I’m saying is it’s gonna be different.” 

Oh. That’s what this is about. Tim shakes his head. “C’mon, Jay, you know I’ll wait around for you. Doesn’t have to be that different.” 

Jason opens his eyes and there’s something in them that looks almost guilty. “Yeah, but..” There’s an almost 100% chance that whatever Jason’s about to say is going to fuck things up forever. So Tim leans down and strokes him lazily till the sentence dies in Jason’s mouth.

He keeps his languid pace for a while, watching Jason’s hands make fists in the sheets out of sheer frustration. He looks beautiful like this, sweaty and glowing in the fading sunlight. Tim could stay in this moment forever. 

But Jason can't. When he lets out a sigh of exasperation and mutters “C’mon, fuck, Tim,” Tim relents. He shifts down and slides his mouth down around Jason’s cock. 

Tim doesn’t particularly like sucking cock. The stretch is uncomfortable and he has to change the way he breathes in order to keep a good rhythm. But he likes doing it for Jason. He’s so vocal, moaning and cursing and making these soft lost sounds when Tim swirls his tongue. It’s hot, that he can make Jason pant and writhe with just his mouth. It’s an odd sort of accomplishment. 

A hand reaches down and strokes Tim’s hair. “Fuck, you’re so...” says Jason quietly, his chest heaving. His fingers curl against Tim’s scalp. “Shit, I…” He trails off as Tim quickens his pace. With a gasp, Jason’s coming. 

“You should wash more,” says Tim breezily, wiping his mouth. Jason rolls his eyes at him, but pats the bedspread beside him. He takes the hint and flops down beside him. His jaw aches. 

There’s a comfortable silence. Tim’s half-hard and he’s contemplating doing something about in a tired sort of way. He’s come so many times already and moving seems like much more effort than he wants to expend. 

“I think Lyla and I are gonna get married,” says Jason suddenly. 

It’s just like Jason to say that right after Tim’s swallowed his come. 

“Oh.” says Tim. It’s not like...well, it’s not like he thought he and Jason were going to get married. It’s just. Lyla. 

“Yeah,” says Jason. He sighs. “I really love her, Tim.” 

Tim stares out the window. “You think she’d love you if she knew you were fucking me?” 

Jason sighs heavily. “Tim, don’t do this.” 

“Do what, Jay? I’m not doing anything.” He sits up, and starts hunting for his boxers. They’re somewhere here, hidden amongst other discarded clothes. “I gotta go.” 

“Tim..” Jason seems to think better of whatever he’s going to say. “We were never gonna...look, you knew I was always gonna be with Lyla. It doesn’t mean we can’t have…” he gestures blankly. “...this.” 

“I know.” Tim forgoes the boxers all together and starts to pull on his jeans. He just needs to get out of this room. And brush his teeth. He can still taste Jason in his mouth. “See you later.” He grabs his shirt from the floor. 

“Tim, wait..” says Jason, but he makes no move to get up from the bed. He’s still naked as the day he was born, head propped up on one hand. He’s still gorgeous. Tim hates him a little for that. He pulls on his shirt and practically flees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst continues. also, bottom!jason if that's not something you're into.

He manages to hold out til Sunday. Then his resolve cracks. Tim has a lot of bad habits, but he's pretty sure Jason is his worst one. 

He shows up at the Streets’ door when he knows they’ll be back from church. Mrs Street opens the door when he knocks, and Tim’s stomach lurches. “Oh, hello, Tim!” She smiles at him gently, her eyes concerned. “We missed you on Tuesday.”

Tim smiles back weakly. He feels so unbearably guilty. “I’m sorry, ma’am.” He brushes a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I had homework.”

“Oh, okay.” She lets him get away with it, but she knows he’s lying. Tim feels about two inches tall. “You looking for Jason?”

Tim nods. “Yes, ma’am. Is he here?”

“In his room, dear.” Mrs Street opens the door further and ushers him in. “Go right on up.”

Tim squeezes past her and carefully ascends the staircase. He hesitates outside Jason's door, then knocks. 

“Come in!” calls Jason, so Tim pushes open the door.

“Oh,” says Jason. He puts his pen down. “It’s you.”

“Look, Street…” Tim rubs a hand over his eyes. “Can we just..”

“It’s okay,” says Jason softly. “We’re good. It’s okay.” 

The relief is instantaneous. It’s a weight lifted off of Tim’s shoulders, but he still feels tight and twisted up inside. He thinks that if he doesn’t do something about it, he might burst. “Come over?” Tim asks bluntly, eyes flicking down Jason’s body. 

Jason raises an eyebrow. “At noon on a Sunday?” 

“Does thirst have a curfew?”

Jason stares at him, considering. The corner of his mouth twitches up. “No.”

Billy’s not home, which is a blessing because Tim doesn’t really want to stand around making small talk when he could be fucking Jason. 

It’s pretty messy, like always, with a bowl of soggy cereal on the counter beside an empty can of beer. “A typical Riggins breakfast,” says Jason lightly, shrugging off his jacket.

“Don’t get preachy,” says Tim. He lingers in the hallway between the living room and his bedroom. “Coming?”

 

“Just saying.” Jason folds his jacket carefully over the back of the couch and wanders over. “Maybe you wanna try being sober some time. Your body will thank you.” 

“And what do you care about my body for?” 

Jason smirks. “Well, dummy, I care about you.” The words make Tim’s heart swell, even as he tries to beat it down. “Besides...” He trails a hand down Tim’s chest. “I happen to like your body quite a lot.”

The cheesiness of it surprises Tim into a laugh. Soon they’re both laughing, helpless giggles that make Tim’s sides ache. “You say such dumb things to try and get me into bed,” says Tim. “Jason Street: Casanova.” He tries to make it sound teasing but it just comes out hopelessly fond. 

“Lucky for me, I don’t really have to try, do I?” says Jason, and Tim can’t really argue with that. Then he’s bringing a hand up to fist in Tim’s shirt and the last thing Tim sees before their lips connect is Jason’s bright, 100-watt smile.

 

Jason’s sucking his dick when it happens. 

Tim’s sort of obsessed with Jason’s mouth, honestly. The way it quirks up at the side when he’s trying not to smile; how he frowns when he’s thinking hard; the way he kisses like he’s drowning, gentle but urgent. So it should be perfect, Jason’s mouth around him, and normally it is, normally it’s more than amazing, but today it’s just not enough. Tim’s almost frantic with it, the tension in all his muscles so strong he feels like screaming. He doesn’t even know what he wants, really, but he tugs on Jason’s hair anyways.

Jason comes up easily, mouth red and hair sticking up from Tim’s hands. “What is it?” he asks softly. His voice is ragged, and it sends a spike of arousal down Tim’s spine. 

He doesn’t even have an answer, so he cups Jason’s jaw and pulls him down for a kiss. Jason settles his body on top of Tim, their erections brushing together in a collision of sparks. His weight is heavy and reassuring, and it’s so right and perfect and good that Tim just opens his mouth and lets the words rush out of him before he can think to stop them. “I wanna fuck you.” 

Jason stills above him. He pulls away slightly and lets his forehead rest against Tim’s. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” says Tim. Now the words are out, there’s no point in trying to put them back in. “Would you want to—would you let me?” 

There’s a pause. Then Jason’s kissing him again, deep and slow like he’s memorising everything about the way Tim tastes. “God, yeah,” says Jason. He sounds wrecked, and it makes Tim shudder to think that he’s the cause of that. “Yeah, okay. We can do that.” 

There’s lube under Tim’s bed—it’s not the first time he’s tried, you know, less conventional things in the bedroom. Tyra’s pretty adventurous and well, he’s gotten curious a few times in the past on his own. Just, his hands have never shaken quite this much before. 

He gets the cap open and squirts some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. Jason scoots backwards, resting his back on the pillows. He’s flushed all the way down to his dick, sweaty and resplendent on Tim’s navy sheets. Tim crawls over and positions himself between Jason’s thighs.

Tim knows what he’s doing, but he still goes slow. He doesn’t know if Jason’s ever done this to himself before, but he figures not. Jay’s so responsive, breath hitching every time Tim pushes his fingers back in. He crooks his fingers and hums, searching for something. 

It looks like he’s found it when Jason gasps and arches off the bed. “Fuck.” He sounds shocked, like he didn’t know it would feel that good. Tim goes faster now, brushing against his prostate on every stroke. It’s fascinating, watching the slick slide of his fingers pushing inside him. Seeing the way Jason’s dick jumps when Tim’s hair tickles the inside of his thigh. 

Suddenly, Jason’s reaching down and slapping his hands away, and Tim thinks he’s done something wrong till he sees the look on his face. Jason looks desperate and turned on and a little bit annoyed. “C’mon, just fuck me,” he says roughly. So Tim sits up and rolls on a condom. He lines himself up and…

Hesitates. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. God, does he want to. It’s just. This line they’re about to cross seems so much bigger than it did before. Tim knows in his heart they can’t go back from this. 

Then Jason is pushing him down onto his back and clambering over him. He straddles Tim’s hips and huffs. “Do I have to do everything myself?” he teases. Then he’s sinking down onto Tim’s cock. 

It feels amazing, but that’s nothing compared to the sight of Jason Street sitting on his cock, eyes closed in concentration. Sweat glistens across his collarbones, his chest, his perfect abs. He lifts himself up, hands braced on Tim’s stomach and drops down again with a sigh. “Fuck.” Jason looks down at him, an expression of awe on his face. “Feels so good.” 

“Yeah,” says Tim quietly. He can’t help thinking this was a bad idea. They can’t turn back from this. Lines have been crossed that he’s not sure if either of them were ready to cross yet. Then Jason’s lifting a hand to his face, stroking the seam of his mouth in a rare display of tenderness. 

“Hey,” he says softly. “Stop thinking so much.” So Tim does. 

 

Afterwards, they’re lying in the mess of sheets that was Tim’s bed. He feels sleepy and sated, the knot of tension in his stomach finally loosened and unfurling. Tim turns his head to look at Jason, who’s curled up half asleep beside him. He’s never looked more beautiful or more untouchable. Tim watches his chest rise and fall. She can’t give you this, he thinks before falling into a warm and hazy sleep.


End file.
